Hillside Memorial
Not to be confused with the ONI Memorial, located in ONI Alpha Site. The UNSC Hillside Memorial is a tribute to the fallen soldiers of the United Nations Space Command who fought and died during the 28-year Human-Covenant War. The memorial Held in east Africa, near Voi, the memorial was set up by Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood, and survivors and Marines attended it, including Gunnery Sergeants Pete Stacker and Reynolds, Private First Class Chips Dubbo, and the current Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam. The memorial takes the form of the wing of a Pelican dropship, with names and photographs of people killed in defense of Earth and her colonies, an inscription stating the official end of the Human-Covenant War, and a small section devoted to John-117 who, in accordance with Office of Naval Intelligence policy, is listed as Missing In Action. This can be seen as ironic, given that John-117 is in fact one of the only Spartans who is genuinely MIA. Transcript of the dedication On a hillside near the portal to the Ark, Marines and Naval personnel gather. Lord Hood removes his cap, and begins his speech. Admiral Hood: "For us, the storm has passed... the war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure; sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight... our fight, was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." Admiral Hood puts his cap back on, and salutes. Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker: "Present arms!" Seven Marines, standing in a line, draw their battle rifles and fire three volleys in unison, a twenty-one gun salute to the fallen. The sound of the shots echo through Mount Kilimanjaro. The panorama changes as the Marines fire each shot. {sunset} Admiral Hood: (To Thel 'Vadam) "I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But... (he holds out his hand) you have my thanks, for standing by him to the end." Thel shakes Admiral Hood's hand. Admiral Hood: "Hard to believe he's dead." The Arbiter looks away, toward the ''Shadow of Intent, hovering silently in the sky.'' Arbiter: "Were it so easy..." Known deceased listed on memorial *Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes *Captain Jacob Keyes *Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy SPARTAN John-117 (Officially listed as MIA, but assumed KIA by many) *Various Marines and Naval personnel, (possibly Army personnel as well) Trivia *Thel 'Vadam was the only Sangheili to attend the dedication of the memorial. *There are some photos on the memorial portraying Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker as depicted in Halo: Combat Evolved and in Halo 2, although Stacker was the senior NCO conducting the memorial. *If one looks at a certain picture of a deceased Marine, it shows him in a dress uniform similar to that of the modern day U.S. Marine Corps. This indicates that the UNSC Marines wear a variety of different dress uniforms, as just before the Battle of Earth, Sergeant Johnson was seen wearing a dress uniform similar to that of the Navy, yet, in 2524, wore the aforementioned "dress blues". *For being a twenty-eight-year war against a highly superior enemy in terms of numbers and technology, there are surprisingly few photos and mementos on the monument (indicating relatively few losses), compared to the ONI memorial and even memorials dedicated historic wars on Earth (the Vietnam War memorial being a notable example). This may be because the memorial only includes mementos to those killed during the Battle of Installation 00. Fleet Admiral Hood mentions "those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return," which seems to indicate this. Alternatively, this may simply be because Bungie could not possibly place enough photos and belongings for the memorial to be realistic, *There are three Medals of Honor on the monument awarded to Miranda Keyes, Avery Johnson, and an unnamed Marine. Gallery Image:Memorial atten d.PNG|Survivors and other Marines begin the memorial at daybreak. Image:Memorial pictures.PNG|Pictures, ribbons, flowers, insignias, and weapons to remember the dead. Image:Attend2.PNG|Thel 'Vadam joins the Marines in the memorial at dusk. Image:Shot salute.PNG|Seven Marines fire their rifles as part of the memorial. Image:Handshake-large.jpg|Lord Hood and Thel 'Vadam shaking hands. Image:Arbiter talk.PNG|Lord Hood thanks Thel 'Vadam for standing by the Chief and humanity until the end. Image:117.PNG|In memory to John-117. The insignia of his posthumously-awarded rank can be seen posted on the memorial below. Sources Category:UNSC Category:The Covenant